Starts with one
by Randomatic
Summary: I had an idea where Rukia is involved with three men. Not saying she was in a deep relationship with them, but her thoughts are very caring. I was listening to a song called" starts with one" by shiny toy guns and thought this song fits perfectly ONESHOT


**_Starts With One_**

(This is the first time i've ever put stories in fanfiction. Im still new but hopefully you enjoy the stories i will be doing. This is the first. To tell you..I dont own bleach or any of the characters.......that is all..)

Rukia layed on her bed, staying inside Ichigo's closet. This is where she lives, well, as a Gi-Gai, of course. She didn't feel like getting out of the closet. She then hears Ichigo come into his room and knocks on the closet to get Rukia's attention.

"Hey Rukia, come out", he asked in such a fake nice way. Rukia didn't listen to him.

"Hey Rukia! Get out of there now!" he yelled. Rukia kicked the wall of the inside of the closet and Ichigo became quiet.

"Not right now, Ichigo , I want to stay in for the day. There aren't any hollows so why won't you go relax and hang out with Orihime, Chad and Uryuu." Ichigo sat on his bed and looked at the closet. He didn't know much about Rukia's past but he really hated the silence she has been giving him for the past two days. Rukia looked around in the closet. It was dark so the only light she had was from her soul society cell phone. She noticed that Ichigo was quiet. She took a peek at Ichigo and saw that he was asleep. The way he looked was just like him, He is like a reincarnation of Kaien Shiba, in a sort of way. Kaien, was Rukia's mentor and the she looked up to so much. It felt like Ichigo was the new Kaien. As she stared, she suddenly notices that it started to rain outside. Ichigo's window was open so she decides to close it. Once she did that, she watched as the rain poured. She remembered everything that happened on that day when she murdered Kaien.

_Starts with one I can't feel_

_It's all in your mind anyway_

_I can't heal_

_Make me feel this way_

Rukia and Kaien sat together in the field, watching the sky

"Isn't it nice?" Kaien said as he smiled at Rukia. Rukia nodded and smiled back.

"At certain areas, Soul Society can be such a nice place. I always wonder if the real world…looks just like this". Kaien looked at Rukia with concern.

"Do you really want to see the real world?" Rukia made a weird look.

"Oh! NO! haha..I just had a thought!" Kaien smirked.

"My own stupid student, already thinking about being alive again". He rubbed her head

And by doing that he messed up her hair. " Kaien, stop!" Rukia got a hold of his wrist. Kaien laughed happily. "Oh..getting a little touchy, student?" Kaien said playfully. Rukia blushed and let go. "Uh..no..why would I-" she was cut off when Kaien's face was close to her's/ Rukia blushed even more. It was hard for her to speak. Her heart beating so fast, it was out of control. Kaien smiled and suddenly pinched her cheeks. " Your so cute, no wonder why everyone respects, little Kuchiki princess." Rukia crossed her arms and looked away." I'm no princess," she made a baby face and Kaien laughed. At that moment, hearing Kaien laugh made her happy. No one could make her smile so much.

"_**My heart is in your place, Rukia.."**_

Rukia cried so much duing the murder she has committed.

"Kaien, I'm so sorry!" Rukia yelled. The rain poured on them. Kaien slowly holds Rukia. Rukia couldn't budge. She didn't get a grip of her sword to take it out of Kaien.

"It's okay..Rukia..this is what I want..," he said with such a low voice. Rukia still cried. Kaien tried to pull himself out of Rukia's sword but at the same time, it was painful.

"Stop Kaien…you will just hurt yourself even more!" Kaien just smiled and looked at Rukia. "It's alright..I.."with no words to say, he was gone. Rukia held him in her arms, finally took out her sword and sat there with Kaien in the rain.

Rukia layed her head on the window and closed her eyes. As she felt so much guilt, she knew she was forgiven but she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Rukia?" As her name was called, she started to wipe the tears off her face. Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her. "Your crying?" Rukia shook her head.

"No..I wasn't..it was just the rain…when I closed you window…that's all." Ichigo crossed his arms. "Well, I don't like this atmosphere between us," he said sarcastically.

"Ichigo…nothing is wrong with me. I'm fine." Rukia began to walk past him, then Ichigo grabbed her wrist. That's when another memory came into Rukia's mind.

_Now there's two I can't see_

_I never felt this way_

_I can't feel anything anyway_

Renji Abarai. Her child-hood friend. A person who always looked out for her. Held her in his arms as she cried. "Rukia..what happened?" Renji hugged her close to him. "He's dead…Lieutenant Shiba…I murdered him!" Renji was shocked. "What?" He pulled away from Rukia and held her by the shoulders. "Rukia, why-," "I told you already, I murdered him. Captain Ukitake, noticed what I did. I can't forgive myself. The Shiba Clan, will hate me! Byakuya…may punish me! Captain yamamoto..will-" Renji held her tighter.

"Stop Rukia! Stop!" he yelled at her. Rukia calmed down. "I don't think it's your fault. You Won't get punished. I won't let that happen. I'm watching over you. Whatever you did..was probably a right thing." Rukia shook her head. "No…No! You don't understand!" "I do understand!" "Renji.." Renji hugged her. " He was possessed by a hollow….wasn't he?" Rukia nodded. "Kaien would never ever want you to die. He cares for you. Just like me." Renji suddenly held her by the face. "As long as I'm by your side, I would die for your safety even if you push me away or don't need me around. I'll still keep running…to you."

"_**Rukia, I'm watching over you.."**_

_Let show them the only way_

_Let's show them our hearts_

"Renji!" Renji was getting hurt by the attacks Aizen has given him. At the same time, he holds Rukia close to him. "Please Renji. Let me go!" I'll go to Aizen. I don't want him to hurt you anymore!" Renji raised his sword towards Aizen. "Shut , I told you already that I would be by your side. I told you that I would die for you." Rukia just stared at him. "You should listen to us more often, Rukia." Both Renji and Rukia looked at the man in front of them.

_Only three I can't seem_

_To get enough anyway_

_I can't speak_

_Nothing to say anyway.._

"_**Ichigo….."**_

_Lets show them_

_The only way_

_Lets sew up_

_Their hearts_

Rukia suddenly woke up from her rememberance of her past memories. She looked at Ichigo. "Rukia..your not going anywhere." Rukia just stared at him. " Your such an idiot when you look like that." He hit her on the head. Rukia got mad. "Hey! Why would you go hitting someone on the head when-" she was cut off when Ichigo held her in his arms. "As much as I know you think your okay, I know your just hiding it," he said softly. Rukia gently pushes him away. "I'm going to take a nap, and maybe go out late if the rain calms down, you can come if you want." She headed to her bed in Ichigo's closet. But then Ichigo pushed her in the closet, and closed the closet door behind him. "Rukia was surprised. Ichigo was on top of her. " Rukia..were connected," he whispered in her ear. She felt the blush spread across her face. She was pinned down on her bed by Ichigo's strong hold. Was she scared of the guy in front of her? Why didn't she just push him? No. She couldn't She thought. "Ichigo…get off me," she commanded. But all he did was breathe in her neck as he lay where he was." I….Ichigo?" At that moment, she was breathing incorrectly.

_Distorting light moves in or am I mistaken?_

"Ichigo!" Rukia caught Ichigo and held him where he stands. His first hard battle with a tough hollow. It was raining. Ichigo hasn't woken up but he was breathing.

"He's asleep."

_It feels so cold_

Rukia touched his untouched face. "You look…just like him, substitute soul reaper," She began to smile. Then she remembered how her and Ichigo argued, hitting each other and acting like kids, reminded of how he acts just like Renji. He looks like Kaien. He is just like Renji. "Rukia, you idiot…don't just stay here in the rain, let's go home."

"_**Home? With you? That's right."**_

_There goes today…It slowly fades…slowly fades away…_

Ichigo began to laugh. "Wow..Rukia..never knew you were like this. You should actually hit me by now," he said evily. Rukia snapped out of her reverie and all of a sudden she just instantly hugs him, tightly. "I hate you..Ichigo!" she started to laugh. Ichigo and Rukia stayed in a embrace in the closet. Ichigo just smiled. Was it just her feelings? Was it just because she felt uneasy about it? No. This was just like her . Too many people care for her. To her, she feels the same to them. Her feelings will become stronger, there is no way she can feel different. " Hey Rukia…no matter what you do, or how far we are from each other. Were both gonna always save each others, ass." Rukia laughed. Suddenly, the closet door opens. "ICHIGO!!" Ichigo's dad see's both Ichigo and Rukia in an embrace and punches Ichigo on the face. Ichigo falls out of the closet.

"Dad! I'm gonna get you for that!" Karin and Yuzu sighed at the scene. All Rukia did was just smile and laugh.

_Here comes today…Never go….Never go away….._


End file.
